


Time, Tides, and Man

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Dec. 22nd, 2006</p><p>Written for dw100 challenge #144: Water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time, Tides, and Man

He could never find the words to explain, eventually he stopped trying. Humans had too rigid a grasp of time, confined to sailing across the oceans he swam in. Time was only linear as he lived it; a scattered handful of breaching leaps into existence as they knew it. The past, the future, none of it more substantial than the memories he took away. But they clung to the surface, even Jack, stubbornly demanding to see the horizon. Where are we going? Where have we been? If he could only make them see… it was all just waves and water.


End file.
